Wasted Years
by PushToShove
Summary: Starkiller, gone. Armitage Hux glared at what crew he had. An injured Sith. A terrified lieutenant. A captain who needs a nap and quite frankly, a stiff drink. And lastly his sister, who would rather see him dead, than listen to his orders. Its gonna be hell of a trip to Supreme Leader. Extreme slow burn Kylo/OC. Probs other pairings, idk yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hux followed the tracker to Kylo Ren's position. Growling to himself he tossed the Sith's lightsaber on his limp body, and dragged the conscious man to the escape pod. Hux was mumbling to himself about how useless Kylo was. Locking the pod doors behind him. Phasma readied the pod for take off. Mitaka didn't know what do to or where to go. He just glanced nervously at everyone. They barely missed majority of the blast of Starkiller. It still caught them and the entire pod shook, Phasma quickly evened out their flight pattern.

Amethyst was in the kitchen/nursing station of the pod. Hux dropped the dead weight in the room. Amethyst jumped when he hit the ground. She turned and pulled down the headphones connected to her Holopad. She glanced at the body then to her brother.

"Tend to him. Make sure he's alive. I don't care what you have to do." Hux ordered.

"Yes Brother." She said. Quickly moving to Kylo's side and taking his vitals. "Mitaka. Help me." The young lieutenant looked at her and helped the woman. They managed to drag him onto the table. "Thank you Dopheld" She smiled at the male.

"Uh-uh yeah." He nodded and backed away. He looked like he was about to cry. Everything he had worked for, nothing. He couldn't understand why she was so calm right now.

Amethyst pulled her headphones back over her ears and allowed the music that she had downloaded play in her ears. Humming softly to the tune, she stripped Kylo of his tattered upper layers, including his scarf and shirt's, and threw them in a bin, with his saber as well. Kicking the bin aside she grabbed various items to stitch him up with.

….

"Captain. Report." Hux stated sitting in the co-pilots seat. Phasma looked at him and simply sighed.

"Starkiller has exploded sir." She said, pressing various buttons and switches. The blast damaged the lower part of the pod. Keeping them from using hyper speed or any shields.

"Indeed it has."

"What do we do now, sir."

"Supreme Leader wants us to go to him."

"That would take weeks, months even. The hyper speed is damaged." Phasma looked at him. Her helmet was on one of the seats behind them. Her armor was finally annoying her, but she didn't dare remove anything else.

"I suggest you fix it then." Hux growled.

"Yes sir." Phasma said.

…..

Amethyst sang softly. She was sitting on a stool, that had wheels so she was easily able to push and back and forth around the room. She looked up and Mitaka had let into his feelings and was softly crying. "Dopheld. Help me." She pulled her headphones off again and placed them aside. Mitaka looked at her with watering eyes.

He wiped his eyes "How?"

"Remove his boots and pants. I'll have to deal with his leg after I fix his face." Amethyst said. Mitaka stood up and walked over. Unbuckling the lords boots and slipping them off his legs. Amethyst was focused on cleaning out the large wound on his face, it barely just missed the eyeball, so she didn't have to remove that to her relief. Eyes were messy work. Taking them out, depending on the condition of the eye. Cleaning that out. Then either replacing it or covering it. Amethyst hated working with anything around that area.

A soft groan escaped Kylo's lips as Amethyst dug out the dirt and dried blood on his cheek.

She tossed aside the disinfecting items she used into a trash bin and scolded Kylo. "Oh shush. You could've been left with worse." She applied some numbing gel on the now clean skin. "Just let me help you" Grabbing a small set of scissors, designed for cutting flesh, she skipped off the charred ends of the wound. After that she threaded a needle and went to town on closing the skin. Kylo tried to bat her away, but in response she tied his arms down and continued her work. Every now and then he sighed.

It took a few minutes to close the slash across his face. "That is a very clean job Miss Amethyst." Mitaka commented. He eyed the tray filled with charred skin. "You are good at this."

"Thank you Dopheld." She smiled at him again and rolled around to deal with his shoulder and torso wounds. "You look anxious." She commented to the shorter of the two males. "Are you uncomfortable with Ren being so near? Are you afraid he'll hurt you?"

"Well.. yeah." He stuttered slightly.

"Nothing to be afraid of. He's too tired to do anything." She pulled the thread tight and knotted it. Cutting the end of it, she moved on to sterilize the blaster wound. "Besides, he knows we mean no harm, more or less. Isn't that right Kylo?"

He only grunted in response. That made Mitaka jump slightly. Amethyst laughed and continued her job.

"Amethyst, stop playing with Mitaka."

"I'm not playing with him, Brother."

"Sister." he glared.

"Oh shush." She rolled her eyes at him. The man 3 years her senior stepped closer to her. Trying to intimidate her with his height.

"You do not speak to your superiors in that manner." He seethed

"In case you haven't noticed, there are no superiors. No one is in charge. There are no titles anymore brother. Everything you did for the past 10 years is gone."

"I am your superior!"

"Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean anything!" She cut the remaining thread on Kylos leg and faced him properly. "So be helpful and help me put him in a cot."

"Mitaka." Hux ordered.

"Yes sir." The youngest male walked forward.

"No, you sit back down." she pointed at Mitaka. "You, my _lovely_ older brother. Help me move Kylo." Growling he helped amethyst. He picked up Kylos upper body, Amethyst grabbed his legs. They placed him on a cot that was barely big enough for him. Amethyst covered his body and let him rest.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again Amethyst."

"No promises _Armitage._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Every day for 3 weeks Amethyst took care of Kylo. She was also in charge of making sure the rest of the members didn't die from starvation since they didn't seem to know how to cook food.

"Four adults, how do they not know how to make one fucking meal. Even with the fucking rations." she murmured while stirring a pot on the humble little stove top provided in the pod.

When Kylo finally woke up, Mitaka was all nerves and ends around the Sith. Phasma couldn't fix the Hyper speed or their shields, with the lack of materials on the pod, and having barely sufficient knowledge of the pod. Kylo and Armitage just argued about which would be the best way to fulfill their mission, of returning to Snoke. It just ended in Hux closing the doors on Kylo and sulking in the pilots pit, while Kylo huffed in his provided cot.

"Sir we need fuel." Phasma announced one morning? No one can really be sure. It was always nighttime or morning depending where they were in the galaxy. "and new parts. There aren't any replacement parts or tools to fix it properly." Everyone on board was sitting at the table in the kitchen/nursing section. Mitaka was on the edge of his seat. Phasma to his left. To her left was Kylo. Next to him was Amethyst, then Hux.

"Then land on the nearest inhabited planet, and we'll refuel." Hux said "and Mitaka will find the correct replacements."

"How are you going to pay for that dear brother? What money do you have on hand?" Amethyst asked. Looking at him, he narrowed his eyes towards her. "In case you haven't noticed, but out little group of misfits aren't the most liked right now. The only one who could probably get away from all this and be safe is Mitaka."

"Why not you?" Mitaka asked her.

"My hair. Gives me away." She pointed at her roots. They were barely growing out, but who knew how long it would be until she had matching fiery red locks. Armitage stood up and made Amethyst quiet down.

The had nothing, with Starkiller gone. Armitage Hux glared at what crew he had. An injured Sith. A terrified lieutenant. A captain who needs a nap and quite frankly, a stiff drink. And lastly his sister, who would rather see him dead, than listen to his orders.

It's gonna be a hell of a trip to Supreme Leader. He pinched the bridge of nose and signed.

"I will find a way, leave it to me sister."

"Don't we always?"

…..

Kylo silently fumed as Amethyst cleaned his wounds and changed the bandages. She then had to give him shots, and stabbed him with the needle with a little bit more force than necessary. He let out a moan of pleasure, Amethyst raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shut up" He said.

"I didn't know you were a masochist. Sadist sure-"

"Shut up." he repeated cutting her off. Amethyst smirked with her new information.

Mitaka glanced nervously at Kylo.

"I'm not going to hurt you lieutenant."

"How am I supposed to know. You did try to kill me when I alerted you of the scavengers role in everything."

"I wished to know more about her involvement. I never meant to kill you, as evident as you sitting there."

Mitaka frowned and looked out the windows by the pilots chairs. "Just ignore him Dopheld, if he hurts you, I'll hurt him. Although, he seems to be enjoying the pain a bit more than a normal person."

Kylo force choked Amethyst, she didn't try to grab her throat to lessen the pressure. Instead she gripped his recently sewn up shoulder and applied pressure. Kylo closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He let go of Amethyst throat.

"You dirty little nympho." she whispered in his ear before leaving the area.

Kylo gently rubbed his shoulder, glaring at her backside.

….

"Sir, we must land soon or we will be in drift, which is incredibly dangerous in our state." Phasma alerted Hux. He was looking at all the panels. Their information made him somewhat nervous, but he kept that under lock and key.

"Land on the nearest habitable planet. We'll plan out our next move."

Nodding Phasma followed orders. Landing on a planet that had both a docking bay and local market. Amethyst and Mitaka were to go in the morning in search of correct parts, and hopefully better food than the rations provided. Once properly parked and locked up for the evening, everyone retired.

Everyone had a fit full sleep, except Mitaka, somehow. Kylo refused to sleep, instead he was peaking in everyones dreams. One caught his attention. Amethyst was softly crying, not enough to draw attention to herself, but he noticed how she was practically fighting against herself.

Just a little peak wont hurt, Kylo reasoned with himself. He gently prodded into her subconscious. He was gently enveloped into her memories.

 ** _Amethyst 11 years old, was called into her fathers office. She stood patiently outside the door. It slid open and she was called in. She was still in her academy uniform, she was called from her classes, rather to report after classes._**

 ** _"Comandant." Amethyst saluted to her father. Out of the corner of her eye she saw there was a man sitting comfortably on the love sofa in the room. She quickly darted her eyes down to the steel ground. Brendol Hux stood up and put down his data pad and walked to the door. He punched in a code, locking it from the inside, no outsiders could possibly walk in._**

 ** _"Amethyst. Why don't you show the senator, your special skill set. He is in the need of some stress release, and I recommended you."_**

 ** _"uhh…" Her eyes darted to the senator. He was seedy, his eyes hungrily moving over Amethysts. She looked to her father, his eyes held ice. "Yes sir." Amethyst nodded and moved to the couch. She kneeled down and took a deep breath. She reached over and unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper of his trousers. The much older man grabbed, and pulled his member out._**

 ** _Amethyst stared at it, then looked into the senators eyes. They were dark, lust filled. Disgusting. Not wanting to suffer an even worse punishment she stuck her tongue out. Licking the tip of the penis, and wrapping her mouth around it. Her eyes stayed locked with his and bobbed her head. Up and down, engulfing the entirety of the senior. The man sighed in relief, his fingers weaved into her intricate uniform braid and messed up the hairdo. He started to control her pace, and made her go faster, deeper._**

 ** _He was going too rough now, somehow on his feet, he was thrusting harshly into her mouth. Tears sprung to Amethysts eyes, she didn't dare let them fall, father would punish her crying. She was struggling to breathe, she couldn't hold her breath for much longer. Suddenly he came inside her mouth._**

 ** _"Swallow it. Be a good girl." Brendol said. She quickly did as she was told. "Now clean up the senator." Amethyst did that too. The seedy man put himself away and adjusted his own uniform._**

 ** _"You were right commandant, she is quite the stress reliever."_**

 ** _"I never lie." Brendol handed the man some papers he obviously wanted looked over._**

 ** _"I look forward to doing more business with you." he smirked at his 'partner in crime'._**

 ** _"As do I." He smiled back and unlocked the door. The senator left, happier than he entered. Brendol placed his hand on top of Amethysts head. She was shaking, she tried to calm her body but she was like a leaf in a wind storm. "Shhhhh, you're a good girl… such a good girl for daddy." he stroked her head, and she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "Ready for round two?" he asked._**

Amethysts eyes snapped open and she almost fell out of her cot. Her eyes met with ones in the next room. Her head felt like it was being split open, everything was on fire and not the good kind. He smirked, having something to hold over her, and closed his own eyes, going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N. Extra long chapter. I just couldn't stop lol.))

The next morning, the first day on the new planet, they got ready to go outside for the first time in nearly a month. Phasma was allowed to take off her armor, given it wasn't doing much help except possibly alerting everyone to their rank, that left her in the under clothes of black leggings and a black long sleeved shirt. Everyone else was in the most civilian clothes they had on board. Amethyst made a mental note to look for something that didn't scream first order. Hux made his way to go outside but was stopped by everyone on board.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Amethyst rushed to him, just before he unlocked the door. She shoved him aside, practically slamming him into a wall. He pushed her off.

"In case you've forgotten Armitage, but there's a price tag on your head. If we're caught with you, who knows what they'll do to us." Amethyst stated.

"You're wanted dead or alive sir" Mitaka raised his eyes to the ginger General. "You can't go outside, until we are safe."

"So. That means you stay behind." Amethyst finished. "Get comfy, you and Kylo are going to be roomies for the day"

Armitage glared at his sister and nodded. He understood that for him to go out would mean putting everyone else in danger. He sat down at the table with everyone else. "How much do you need for fuel, and the parts?"

"It's probably going to cost around 10,000 units." Phasma said calmly. Amethyst could see the flames in his eyes about the price, but it was nothing compared to the finances on board Starkiller.

"Done" he sighed. "Anything else"

"Yeah. It's not believable that we could've gotten away unscathed" Amethyst sat down. Everyone kept quiet about the statement, it confused them if anything.

"I'm sliced open" Kylo complained

"You're staying here. Mitaka has dried blood in his ears, that's something. Phasma looks like shit, I've got nothing."

"What are you trying to say Amethyst?" Armitage asked

"Punch me in the face."

"No" he rolled his eyes

"I need you to punch me in the face. Give me a black eye. Something. They're not going to believe me"

"No amethyst" his tone was final

"Fine" she turned from him and looked at Phasma. "Punch me in the face"

"Why would I do that?" She seemed amused. Her platinum hair hung sadly by the sides of her face. "After all you're the generals sister"

"Make it look like I was being interrogated. More believable than 'oops. I got away', please."

She smirked and glanced at Hux. "She asked for it" Phasma said smoothly.

"Like should I get ready or-" amethyst didn't have time to finish her statement. Phasma side hooked her, catching the female off guard. One punch didn't happen, Amethyst got hit multiple times. Phasma grabbed her shoulders and kneed her stomach. Even when she fell off her chair, Phasma stood up and kicked her side. After 4 or 5 kicks to her ribs and legs she stopped. Amethyst groaned but got up quickly. "Ok. Now that that's settled," she smiled through the pain. Armitage handed her a cloth to wipe the blood from her mouth. "Time to go shopping. Mitaka grab the bags" amethyst slipped on her boots.

"Bags?"

"We have to do some trading Armi." Amethyst grabbed a bag from Mitakas arms. "We need new clothes and we need to fit in brother."

"Sister, this isn't safe for you" he was annoyed "having Phasma beat you up? For what?"

"We need to fit in, if you were me you'd do the same thing" She told him "it's ok"

"You're being stupid"

"I've done worse" she tried smirking, but winced at her swelling eye. The punches were already starting to bruise. Phasma hit harder than she intended, Amethyst didn't care, she felt alive, it hurt and she certainly didn't like that, but she somehow felt good. "We scream first order, we don't know whether this is a planet sympathetic towards us or them. We need to find out."

Armitage didn't have the chance to say anything else as Amethyst and Mitaka left the pod, trailing their way to the nearby market.

...

Mitaka had things taken and thrown into his arms for the better part of half an hour. Amethyst was greeting stall workers, they asked where she and her boyfriend came from. Amethyst just said that Mitaka wasn't her boyfriend.

"He's not my type, if you know what I mean." She winked, with her good eye. They nodded and smiled. "Where we came from? Well where didn't we come from? We've been traveling for so long I barely remember my home planet."

The worked sympathized with that. The older woman was very interested in the clothing they had. "First Order" Amethyst smiled. Mitaka kept quiet, he knew if he tried talking he'd give themselves away.

"Those no good-" the woman spit "what is a pretty thing like you doing with things like this? You're not first order?"

"No no. Never. We were held captive for a bit. Stole these on the way out. This is the generals great coat. Nice quality, eh?" Amethyst held it up "if he wasn't dead then we would've kept him, pretty penny on his head. Am I right? You want it?"

"How much are you asking?"

"Depends on what you got, I need new clothes for my crew members, they've been living in what they've had for weeks. It's not pretty"

The woman nodded in agreement. "What else you got there? Then we'll see on barter."

Showing more uniform clothes and the likes they managed to get a new outfit for everyone on board, they just needed to give the old ones to this lady. As well as some information about the planet and safest route to the quadrant where smoke was supposedly. It was all general terms, still not quiet giving her too much information. The woman also gave them directions for stall that would hopefully hold the parts needed to fix the ship.

"That was an awful trade." Mitaka whispered

"On the contrary. We got new clothes. And information, without paying a single credit. I'd say that's a win win." Amethyst smiled. To their left a woman speaking a tongue foreign to Mitakas ears, but practically Amethysts native tongue. Amethyst held a conversation with that owner, cracking a few jokes, well Dopheld assumed so. Since they since they were both laughing.

That conversation granted some fruits and various spices.

"What was that?"

"You should've studied languages more Dopheld. They thought we looked like shit, and provided some food that would help us, and our crew. Onwards my dear friend. 10 hours till night fall."

"10 hours?"

"Days pass oddly here. Our lovely stall owner explained that days are long, which means more works gets done." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're fitting in quite well, it's as if you are a resistance member yourself."

"No, born and bred the same as Armi. Mostly. Speaking of. Here we are at the stall we need. Hello sir?" Amesthyst greeted.

Mitaka and Amethyst talked and questioned the owner of the used parts stall. They did not have the parts needed. Or anything close to it. Mitaka asked where they could find them, any planets near by. They have to go to the other side of the galaxy for those parts. A price to pay sadly. Hopefully Phasma had better luck refueling the pod.

Amethyst thought it was a very good day. Things were done, everything was in order, as well as they could. Things were looking up. She was practically skipping to the pod. Mitakas and her arms held new foods and spices. Most of which were free with the charms that Amethyst put on for the owners. Mitaka was confused how she completely switched personalities from behind closed doors to this.

"My lover" Amethyst said to Phasma. Phasma raised an eyebrow but noticed that they had done well. "How was your day?"

"We have fuel" she said.

"And we have more. Sadly they don't have the parts we need." Amethyst walked into the pod. Kylo popped his head out from his room. "Did you kill my brother"

"I wish I killed him" They said at the same time. Amethyst turned her head to the other room. Armitage was staring at her, laying in a cot, with a data pad in his hand.

Mitaka followed in after Phasma, who locked the door. Mitaka placed the items in his arms onto the table and looked at Amethyst.

"We come bearing gifts." Amethyst smiled. "Also I need your clothes. Don't worry I have new ones. All in black to fit your emo boy band look you've got going on."

Armitage glared at her but took the clothes she handed to him. She threw clothes at Kylo and gently passed Phasma clothes. Mitaka grabbed his pile and Amethyst started stripping there. Armitage rolled his eyes and started to do the same. Mitaka blushed and went into the bathroom they had on board. Kylo eyed Amethysts almost naked body. She had her assets covered but he could imagine that she was probably nice looking underneath. Everyone else was not caring about the other in front of them. There was nothing left to hide at this point

"Like what you see Kylo Ren?" Amethyst asked when she finished pulling up her pants. He looked down ashamed he got caught eyeing her breasts.

Hux looked up and he glanced at Kylo. How dare he even think about his sister like that. "Watch yourself Ren. She has orders to hurt you if necessary."

"It's fine Armi. This will be the closest he'll ever be." She smirked and started to move things around. Getting ready to prepare dinner.

"If supreme leader didn't see use in you I would've left you to die." Hux threatened quietly "so back off."

"With pleasure" he replied just as icily.


	4. Chapter 4

Phasma locked the pod doors for the night. Mitaka was sitting at the table, overthinking about the day in his head. Hux was planning a course for the pod for them to get to the new planet and back to smoke on time, and Kylo laid in his cot that was in the same room as everyone else.

Amethyst was struggling to make dinner. Its not that it was hard, she just couldn't reach the items on the shelf, which were the exact items she needed. Crawling onto the counter wasn't the best of ideas since it was hot, with boiling water and various things simmering right next to it.

"Mother fu-"

"Here." Mitaka was at her side and grabbed the items for her.

"Thank you Dopheld." Amethyst sighed. She was out of breath from stretching. He gave her a weak smile in return. She added in the items that Mitaka grabbed for her.

"How did you get all these things Amethyst?" Mitaka asked "I mean I know I was there, but how did you do it?"

"She's always had a way with charming people." Hux said. He glanced up from his data pad. "Learned it from father."

"Father liked me more. You shouldn't be upset by that, you remember what he was like, you know it wasn't a good thing."

"Did he die?" Mitaka asked

"No." They said together. They exchanged glances, Amethyst turned back to the stove.

"Commandant Hux is still at the academy." Armitage said.

"Still torturing children." His sister added in.

"Was he strict?"

"You can say that." Amethyst scoffed. "Dinners ready." She dished it out into 5 portions and handed a plate to everyone. Phasma actually smiled when she tried it, but it went away. Her features hardening again. She ate in silence. Hux multitasked, eating and using his data pad. Mitaka just ate quietly, trying not to gather attention to himself.

Kylo refused to eat. "Eat Kylo."

"No." he said. "I'm a vegetarian." he lied.

"I know for a fact that you eat meat."

"How would you know that?"

Amethyst smirked and looked him straight in the eye "Because you've sucked Armitages dick on many occasions." Armitage just ignored her. Mitaka blushed imagining that situation, and Kylo just glared at Amethyst.

"Stop."

"We all know you're submissive in nature, always trying to be an alpha male in public, but we all know if it came down to it you're the one on your knees in the bedroom."

"If I eat will you shut up."

"Yes."

Kylo huffed in defeat and ate the meal, not letting it show that he actually liked it. He just glared at Amethyst.

…..

After they finished, Phasma cleaned up. With the help of Mitaka, they put everything away and got ready for turn in for the night. Kylo is growling insults at the younger Hux as she's changing and cleaning his wounds.

"For a force user you're not healing very quick." She rolls her eyes and pushes off his cot. Putting her stool back she went to her makeshift bed. "Good night Kylo." she called to him.

Kylo kept quiet. Waiting for her to fall asleep before tapping into her dreams again. He was curious what else happened to her in her youth, and she wouldn't give it to him willingly. Everyone else falls asleep quickly, but the female Hux couldn't, she seemed worried. After another two hours she finally fell asleep.

 ** _"Commandant." Amethyst controlled her breathing. "You called for me." She was now 15. Her brother 18, he was almost done with his training at the academy and would transfer to another ship, leaving Amethyst alone, and in danger of Brendol Hux._**

 ** _"Yes. We are just waiting for your brother. After all he is a very busy student." Brendol smiled from her to the other man in the room. Amethyst recognized him, he was a governor now. The man was a senator when she first met him, she remembered him very well, he now helped pay for whatever her father needed. It was all dirty money at this point._**

 ** _Armitage Hux walked through the doors of his fathers office. His eyes glancing around and landing on his baby sister. "Commandant." Armitage greeted. He moved to stand beside his sister. His gaze shifted to his father once more._**

 ** _"The_ _governor has a special request. For both of you." Brendol smiled like a reptile._**

 ** _Armitage glanced nervously at his younger sister. She had already gone pale and looked like she was about to vomit. "What does he want us to do?"_**

 ** _"Fuck each other, of course." The Governor said like it was the simplest concept in the world. Armitage could see that in the corner of his eye, that Amethyst was shaking and her eyes were squeezed tight, not allowing any light in. She hoped_ _that when she opened them, this nightmare would be over._**

 ** _Armitage's mouth dropped, apparently that was too far for him, so he spoke out of turn. "I'm not going to sleep with my sister. Thats-"_**

 ** _Brendol backhanded his bastard child. Amethyst visibly flinched at the sound. The slap had such a force that Armitage was knocked to the ground. Brendol sighed before speaking to him. Narrowing his eyes he continued the conversation "You will do as I say boy. Remember who's in charge." He growled. Armitage moved up from the ground, he didn't dare cup the strike. "That's why Amethyst will always be my favorite child." Brendol smoothed amethysts hair. She managed to get her shaking under control._**

 ** _"Just... do it Armi." Amethyst whispered and looked up into Armitage's blue-green eyes._**

 ** _Brendol smiled and backed away from the two. Amethyst is the one who took charge, for the first time in her life. She stood on the tips of her toes and pecked her brothers lips. He leaned down, allowing her to stand normal, kissing her back. The two felt so uncomfortable, and sick. Amethyst planned that she was going to take a scalding hot shower later. The kissing was awkward._**

 ** _"More." The Governor said._**

 ** _Amethyst breath hitched, but she complied. Slowly moving to undo Armitages uniform. He did the same to his sisters uniform. The top layer of Amethyst uniform was slipped off her shoulders. It landed on the floor soundlessly. Amethyst ripped off her undershirt, we well as her brother's uniform top. He fumbled with her bra, and it too fell into the growing pile._**

Kylo snapped out of this dream not wanting to see any further. Getting up, he walked over Amethyst's cot. "Wake up." He said shaking her shoulder. "Amethyst wake up." He whispered.

She barely stirred. 'Deep sleeper' he thought. Sighing he rolled her off the cot, she hit the ground with a thump, and woke up.

"What is it Ren? Did you open a stitch or something?"

"No, I was tired of seeing that awful memory." He growled, standing normal. "Did that really happen?" He stuck his hand down, an offering of help. She eyed it suspiciously.

"Did what happen?" She asked, taking his outstretched hand, and he pulled her up. The walked into the kitchen/nursing area, and closed the doors, so the other sleeping passengers weren't disturbed by their talking.

"You... and the General." Kylo nervously asked. Amethyst started to boil some water for a tea alternative they had on the pod.

"It did. I was young." Amethyst nodded and watched the Sith. He was uncomfortable now, he no longer had leverage, it seemed he wanted to unseen it himself.

"You talk as if it was nothing more than just a past fling. This isn't right, that was wrong."

"What was I supposed to do? Chance us getting killed? My father has put Armitage in the infirmary more times than I can remember. Only because he was a bastard. Armitage envied the legitimacy of my birth, but he got over it once he saw father was hurting me in other ways. That's when he saw me more than just a rival."

"Was that the first time, that..." Kylo couldn't get the question out. The water was boiling. Amethyst poured it into two cups and handed him one. Amethyst didn't drink it, she was still fighting off the effects of her nightmare.

"Yes, that was the first time I fucked my brother." She answered the question anyway.

"Was it the last?" Kylo asked somewhat hopefully.

"Not by a long shot." Amethyst laughed darkly.

Kylo was visibly angry at this. Sure he was a murder with psychopathic tendencies, but forcing two children to sleep together. Siblings no less. Then he remembered the other memory of hers. Where Brendol used her for himself as well. "He is a disgusting man."

"I know." Amethyst said. What could she say? It would all come off as if she was defending Brendol, but she didn't want her father to die. Didn't she?

"He needs to die." Kylo said. He finally started to drink the steaming liquid that was put in front of him a little bit ago.

"You and Armitage agree on one thing at least." Amethyst drank her artificial tea.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they flew off and plotted a course to the planet that supposedly had the parts they needed. Amethyst napped quite a bit during the long flight there wasn't much that needed to be done during the flight, especially since Kylo also took a little cat naps.

Mitaka helped Phasma fly the pod. The elder hux tapped his sister awake. She had to bleach her hair, and her brothers hair needed darkening. He trimmed the on growing beard, he couldn't shave it off, lest people recognize him. While the dyes' we setting she worked on removing the left over patches on clothing they kept instead of trading. Like a few cloaks they had as survival materials. Amethyst would sell off the patches if needed on the next planet.

When the time was up, Amethyst washed out her hair and her brothers. Armitage now a dark auburn and Amethyst a bleach blonde. She appeared to look more like Phasma. Her black eyes had darkened since the previous day, with the mix of her new hair her skin looked shallow and thin, it looked like she survived a battle. She didn't try to cover it up either, Amethyst got the look she was going for. Even if it was a bit painful receiving it.

Kylo's wounds on the other hand have mostly healed by now. He could easily walk and stretch as he pleased. So he has taken this new mobility to annoy everyone on board, with more ease. Every morning he does some workouts as best as he could in the cramped pod.

He even practiced using the force on Amethyst, or messing with Mitaka, who looked like he was about to cry every time happened.

"Kylo, I may have helped heal you, but I will murder you." Amethyst spoke calmly as he pushed her chair away from him without looking at her.

"Prove it, you couldn't fight me if you wanted to."

"Whys that?" she glared, stabbing him with a needle giving him more medication.

"Because you couldn't even say no." He looked at her. Her heart dropped. How dare he, HOW DARE HE!

Instead of being hit like he expected, she just left. Kylo could feel that he ruined her mood, she gave off a depressed aura. She locked herself in the pod's bathroom. They entered the planets atmosphere in that moment and Armitage stood up, ready to return to his cot while everyone was out.

Phasma landed with ease and went to retrieve Amethyst. Phasma didn't even need to knock on the door, Amethyst walked out, she looked like she has been crying but she freshened up.

"Ready to go Phasma?"

"Yes." The taller woman nodded. They unlocked the pod doors and left, to return a few hours later.

Mitaka took to cleaning up the pod. Most of the things laying around were junk they could pawn off. It was either broken, or useless to their needs. Mitaka was sure Amethyst could use her charms and get something greater in the end. Kylo watched as Dopheld worked.

"Even when you don't have to answer to anyone, you act as a lower level soldier." Kylo comments

"At least I don't I bully people just because they're helping me." Mitaka risked 'stepping out of line', and speaking his mind. Immediately after saying it he tensed.

This struck a nerve, and Mitaka was sure that Kylo was going to kill him right then and there. His body ready for an attack, anything really. For some reason the knight didn't. Not even try to choke him. Mitaka risked a glance towards the sith. Kylo was glaring at the wall. He knew that the short male was right.

Mitaka sighed in relief and walked away.

…

Phasma walked behind Amethyst, she towered over the generals sister. Said woman was chatting intently with a local. Both laughing as seeming as if they were friends from birth. The local walked way and Phasma looked down, to address her.

"Amethyst, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. They said we need to go to that bar, and talk to Jaiufh" Amethyst pointed at the most disgusting looking building Phasma has ever seen. It was the seediest, most dangerous one of the lot. They watched as a man was thrown out the doors and shot 5 times by various blasters.

"That bar is littered with criminals, and men who wouldn't think twice about raping you."

"Yes, that may be true, but they have what we need." Amethyst waved Phasma's comment away. "We need to get you some new clothes."

"Why?"

"You look too intimidating, we need to sex you up. That way they'll let you in."

"Sex me up?" Phasma raised an eyebrow as Amethyst turned directions and went to a clothing stall.

…

Half an hour later, Phasma was now wearing a dress, much too tight for her liking and her boots from before. Amethyst placed Phasma's clothes into the bag she had on her shoulder. She glared at the bottle blonde, she seemed at ease, even with her new dress as well. The General would not be pleased that his sister made them both look like common whores for the sake of getting a part.

"You can change once we get the parts." Ame said to the Captain. "For now, we need to attract them. If they try to hurt us you will kill them. Easy peasy."

"For you." Was all the captain replied.

They made their way over to the seedy bar and Amethyst walked with ease through the crowd. Phasma close behind.

"Hi! I'm looking for Jaiufh" Amethyst smiled at a nasty looking group.

"Why you looking doll?" One of the men said. His eyes traveled over Amethyst's body hungrily.

"My friends and I need a part to our ship. We were told he could help us."

"Maybe, but it comes at a price." The man spat to a jug that was a few feet away from them.

"How much?"

"No credits, just a few hours."

"She's not going to sleep with you, any of you. Give us the part." Phasma cut in before Amethyst could say no.

"Why would I do that doll?" he smiled.

"I will kill you and everyone in this room in 2 minutes. Give us the part."

Jaiufh laughs. He nods at the man to his left. He grabs his blaster, about to shoot her, but Phasma easily gets it from him, shooting him and the other two men at the table. Leaving Jaiufh alone.

"Those aren't my only men." He spits out.

"If you bring them over here, they will meet the same fate as your other friends."

Jaiufh stared between the two females. "What are you gaining from killing them?"

"We gained nothing while they were alive. Just give us the part, and we will be on our way." He stared at Phasma.

"So is she you're protector? A hired help? What ever she's paying you i can double, no triple."

"She's my…" Amethyst looked at Phasma, Phasma shrugged "Lover. I don't pay her for protecting me."

"You should leave her in my care then." He winked at the captain. She hit him with the blaster.

"Give us the part. I will not ask you again."

…..

Phasma and Amethyst walked up the ramp into the pod. Phasma tossed the part onto the table in the kitchen and sat down. She was tired, she wanted to kill Jaiufh, but Amethyst wouldn't let her.

Amethyst glanced around, Hux was laying on his cot. Mitaka sitting in his own, reading over the diagnostics of the pod.

"We got the part." She said, sitting down next to Phasma.

"Oh good." Hux said, he didn't even look over to his younger sister.

"If we replace it while flying tomorrow, we should be able to reach Supreme Leader in 2 days time." Mitaka said, he was looking at Hux. Kylo on the other hand was asleep, like always. His arm draped over his face, trying to block out the light of the pod.

Everyone else kinda nodded. Amethyst stood up again to lock the doors for the night. They would need their sleep, tomorrow was a busy day.

….

The next morning, they took off without waking Phasma or Amethyst. Mitaka only said, when they asked, is that they looked like shit and needed the rest.

The blonde warrior nursed a cup of artificial caf, while Amethyst looked over her brothers shoulder.

"Who is installing it." She asks

"It isn't like a system upgrade, you don't install it." He rolled his eyes.

"Then who is putting it into the ship _dear brother._ "

"Have Commander Ren do it. He knows how to fix a ship. He has a history in the subject."

Many eyes filtered over to him. "You want me to get underneath the floors and possibly kill us all?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do, but if something goes wrong, I'm taking you all with me."


	6. Chapter 6

The day was slow. Kylo working on the pod. Him cursing when something doesn't work. Mitaka and Hux locked themselves away in the 'bedroom' all day. Amethyst was getting annoyed since she ended to use the bathroom, but held it. She sat in the seat next to Phasma's. She was guiding the ship, but for now they were 'parked'.

Floating in the vast, open, nothingness of space. Amethyst was looking at all the stars and was in awe. So many stars, they were close and yet so far.

"Fuck, shit, damn, fuck." Kylo kicked open the grate of the floor and climbed out. There was some smoke that followed him.

"Need a break?"

"Shut up."

"You're obviously too aggravated, just take a moment."

"You take a moment." he said without thinking, his sarcasm wasn't quite back to his usual levels, so it just made Amethyst roll her eyes.

Finally the bedroom doors opened and Mitaka stepped out, face flushed, and an obvious smile plastered on his face. Hux followed suit, less red in the face, but his body seemed more relaxed.

"Some one had a fun time." Amethyst looked between them pleased that something is going on onboard.

"Well it was better than last time." Mitaka said without thinking. Armitage tensed for a moment.

"Last time?" Amethyst smirked. She looked to her brother. "Looks like you've got a boyfriend."

"Shut up, the closest you'll have to one is if you fucked Ren, you fight so much you're practically married already."

"I could say the same for you." She glared before standing up and going into the room they just inhabited. She couldn't hold it any longer, she had to pee.

In the other room Mitaka was sitting calmly in a seat, minding his own business as usual. Kylo groaned and went back under the flooring to try to repair the ship. Closing it behind him.

Amethyst walked back out. She looked around. "Where's Kylo?"

He pushed up on the grate she was on, she almost lost her balance. He laughed when she stepped off, and pushed it back down.

"Asshole" she muttered.

…..

"Pass me the griooga."

"The fuck is that?" Amethyst replied. She walked over to his voice. He had reopened the grate and had tools all around the opening. You couldn't see him, except his feet. That's only if you walked over and peered into the hole.

"Its the one with the spiky ends."

"I'm not seeing that." She looks among his tools

"Maybe you would if you opened your fucking eyes." He shimmied out, and sat up. Looking to his left he held out his hand, a tool that wasn't among the mix flew into his hand.

"It wasn't in this pile."

"Luckily theres still a use to you, and its between your thighs, not between your eyes."

Amethyst slapped him. His eyes lit up, but face held distain. "There's no use to you, besides fixing the fucking pod!"

"Sir, oncoming ship." Phasma's voice cut the argument match between the sith and the nurse.

"What do they want?" Hux growled.

Then their controls locked. "They're going to board sir."

"Hide." Amethyst's head shot up. "Brother, in the thing" she stood up grabbing his arm and throwing him in another room. "Kylo down." for once he listened and she threw the gate closed. Tossing tools into the box, she kicked it aside. Mitaka hid his blaster to his side. Phasma's was behind her back.

The pod doors opened and a gust of air blew through.

"Evening Gentlemen." Amethyst was in the middle of the doorway. They couldn't see past her very well, but Mitaka and Phasma kept her in view. Hux had his back to the wall but he was ready to shoot if necessary.

"You're trespassing. On our airspace."

"Sorry to hear that. We will be on our way. Right honey?" she looked back at Phasma. Who simply nodded. Amethyst looked back to the men. "So off you pop."

"She your girlfriend?"

"Wife actually. Our parents didn't agree with our life choices." Amethyst feigned sadness. "So when we were old enough, we ran away together."

"Cute." A skinny one in the back said.

The man in the middle turned his head. He immediately shut up. "Who else is on board?"

"Just a helper, he needed a ride to the Illenium system."

"You're far from it sweetheart."

"Look, just let us go, and you wont see us again."

"Nah, I much rather like the look of you. And your lover over there." He motioned his bolster towards Phasma.

"I have no weapons. Lets us go peacefully."

"And why would we do that?" the man made a step towards her. Phasma stood up immediately.

"Because I'm the only one unarmed." She looked at him in all seriousness. Now was now the time for this man to play games. It was a shame he didn't know who was actually on board.

"What?" he laughed.

Before they knew it Hux stepped out, all three first order officers fired and hit their desired target. The leader of the group was bleeding out onto the ramp. Kylo shifted the flooring, popping out. He climbed out and looked at the men dead and dying. Amethyst sighed and walked past him. She found a panel near the door and unlocked their pod.

"Do we need anything Armi?" She asked. He walked up to her and glanced at the various cargo the ship was smuggling. "Its now first order property." she stated.

"Indeed it is." a smile crossed his face. "Good work Amethyst."

"Thank you brother."

Armitage looked in each crate and took out various things, new blasters, rations, and lastly hair care products. Hux carried these things onto their ship. Amethyst took one more look around before heading back to the doors.

Kylo looked at the clothing the smugglers had. He stole a the jackets off them and threw them to everyone except Amethyst, they were too big for her, and there weren't enough for her.

Walking past the man again, he grabbed her ankle. She sighed.

"What?" she asked, annoyed of him. He tried talking but only gurgles and a new stream of blood came out. She kicked him off and boarded her pod. Closing and locking the door, they moved the pod away. Bodies floated out from the opening. "Too bad, I was starting to like them too."

…..

Kylo sighed and kicked up the grate for one final time. He finished fixing the ship. Climbing out he stretched his muscles. Being cramped underneath the floors all day isn't the most desirable job on board. Better than Amethyst's current job, cleaning the spilled blood out. Mitaka was talking count of everything they had on board. He sat down frowning. Kylo across from him, and Amethyst still grumbling about the blood.

After that the hours shifted by quite normally. No more distractions the hyper speed fixed. Everything should be fine.

Hux and Mitaka stayed awake, while everyone else was supposed to be sleeping.

Amethyst had a rough sleep. Kylo peeked in one more time.

 ** _"Please stop." Amethysts hair was being roughly pulled, as her father ripped her uniform off her thin body. How dare she defy him. His eyes were filled with lust. This wasn't his usual routine._**

 ** _There was a pounding at the door. Brendol growled and continued with the task at hand._** ** _Suddenly the doors opened. Armitage found a way to bypass the master code._**

 ** _Amethyst was openly weeping. Armitage looked between them. "I am not letting you do this anymore." He was officially graduated and was to start work on a new base immediately. He was sent to say his goodbyes. When his sister wasn't in her room, he knew something was wrong._**

 ** _"Go away boy." Brendol shouted. "You're not needed."_**

 ** _"Get away from her!" Armitage strode over and pushed him aside. Brendol backhanded him. "Let her go. This isn't right!"_**

 ** _"You wouldn't know right. You're just a weak boy. Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless."_**

 ** _That statement made Armitage see red. He stood back up and punched his father. He grabbed Amethyst, her uniform barely hanging onto her body. Her skin was showing, she couldn't leave the room like that. "You will not touch her again. From here on out she's dead to you."_**

 ** _"You think you will get away with this?" Brendol narrowed his eyes towards his bastard son._**

 ** _"I know I will." he spat back. Grabbing hold of his sisters hand he left the office. Once they got out of sight from his office, and three more down, did Armitage finally stop. Amethyst leaned against the wall and let out a cry._**

 ** _Amethyst slid down the wall and sobbed into her legs. Armitage stared down at her. Looking both ways before taking off the top layer of his uniform. He put it around his sister to cover her up._**

 ** _"Lets get you to the medical bay." He said "I'm sure my commanding officer will understand." he kneeled down next to her. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't stop this sooner. I'm so sorry." He hugged her awkwardly. "I'll try to get you onto the ship with me. I won't leave you again. I promise."_**

Amethyst was shaking, not from fear, from relief. Kylo moved his eyes over her body. _'Not as useless as I thought.'_ He thought. She shifted and her mind calmed into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"We are on the most wanted list." Amethyst yelled at Hux. "You are number one. Kylo is number two."

"How come I'm not number one?" Kylo asked slightly sarcastically.

"If we are caught, FREE FLOATING, WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO!" Amethyst yelled.

"WE CAN'T GO THAT WAY WE NEED TO GO THE MOST BASIC ROUTE!" Hux showed her the data pad. Amethyst almost took it and threw it at his face, she restrained herself. "WE WILL BE BACK IN FIRST ORDER SPACE, IF WE JUST GO-"

"WE AREN'T IN FIRST ORDER SPACE! WE'LL BE CAUGHT!" Amethyst was tired of this. For an hour they've been arguing about how to get to Supreme Leader. Hux say's they need to go the shortest route, Amethyst thought differently.

"I'm done arguing about this!" His voice somewhat lowered, but his face still held the same fury. Amethyst groaned in anger and stormed off, well she just went into the bedroom and closed the door.

…

Amethyst cooled down slightly, but she was about to snap at any moment still. She would kill anyone who pissed her off more, or cry, and she didn't care at this point.

The door opened and closed. She didn't even look up to know who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Your anger, it's thrilling." Kylo walked over, and stood in front of her.

She raised her face and glared at him. "Go away. Or I'll kill you."

"You couldn't if you tried."

With that Amethyst launched herself up and towards Kylo's neck. She wanted to choke him, hurt him. Anything. Instead she failed and ended up crying in his chest, and lightly banging her fists into him.

Kylo grabbed her hands and pushed her away. This was pathetic. She was pathetic. "What are you gaining from this?" He asks.

Amethyst wiped her eyes and stared at him. "What are you gaining from acting like an asshole all the time."

"It's my stunning personality, you'll have to get used to it."

This actually caused Amethyst to laugh at him. "So stunning, I'm sure you won all the girls over when you were younger."

"I actually didn't. I was under the laws of celibacy then."

"Are you now?"

"No."

"Good, those ladies of the First Order were sure to be missing out, if you were."

The whole time their pod was in hyperdrive and then they were forced out of it. Kylo and Amethyst looked at the door and hurried to it.

"Whats going on?" Amethyst asked her brother.

"The ship is breaking, again." Phasma said a if it was nothing more than spilling some water.

"What now?"

"I brought the pod out of hyperdrive, so we can land, instead of crashing and possibly dying." Phasma responded. She pushed a series of commands on the panels but nothing was working. There was small alarms going off. They were going to crash, and there was nothing they could do about it.

….

Impact was lighter than Amethyst expected. Besides being weightless, and there not being enough seats. Kylo holding her arms to keep her from smashing into the walls, Armitage grabbed her, and strapped her body to his. She couldn't breathe, she filled her lungs with air, but she felt as though she was underwater.

She gripped onto Armitage. This was worse than Starkiller, this was worse running from hallway to hallway, looking for a familiar face, for someone to tell her it'll be ok. Worse than Brendol, so much worse, but she wouldn't want to be there ever again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said to Armitage. He didn't say anything, just held his baby sister close.

Hux smoothed her hair. The most comforting thing he could do. Then Phasma evened out the pod, and they hit the ground. Skidding, rolling, and finally hitting a tree. Forcing them to stop, the ship was wrecked. There was no coming back from that.

Everyone groaned. Those still awake. Phasma leaned her head against her palms, elbows resting on knees. Mitaka was knocked out, blood trickling from his forehead. Kylo was the best one there. He felt fine.

Freeing Mitaka from the straps he dragged him outside, after kicking the door down. Amethyst was carried out by her brother, and was set down next to Dopheld. Phasma limped out and Hux collapsed into the freshly churned dirt. Kylo carried out what supplies he could, When Mitaka woke up, he immediately vomited. Amethyst rubbed his back and soothed him while he emptied the contents of his stomach.

…

"We wont be able to fly, ever. There is no repairing this time." Kylo said after inspecting everything.

"I sent a distress signal out. Let's hope it reached Supreme Leader." Phasma stated, stretching her abused limbs. "We need to set up camp, night is falling, and quickly."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Paired off, except Kylo, they started setting up for the night. Mitaka and Amethyst gathered wood for a fire, Phasma and Hux made a list of what they have left. Such as rations, water, even protection from the on coming cold. Kylo separated from everyone else, he started gutting the pod. Throwing out any and all ruined equipment.

"What are you going to with all of this?" Amethyst asked Kylo when he stepped out, dumping shredded panels from his arms. The group had set up a main fire, and Mitaka was currently stirring a small pan filled with rations for the evening.

"Nothing now, its all useless." He was annoyed. With the pod, with the crash, with everything that has happened in the last 4 months. Sighing he stopped and walked to their small fire. Sitting down for their humble dinner that was prepared.

They ate in silence and retired for the night. Everyone slept soundly. With sore muscles to come in the morning.

…..

Amethyst was first to wake. She must've slept walked, or something, because she woke up sharing a cot with her brother. She looked at him. He was so calm, his hard exterior put away for the mean time.

"You're staring."

"Sorry."

"You just climb into peoples bed, not a good trait."

"Sorry." she said again.

"You always seem to find your way into my bed."

"I can't help it." Looking at him she remembered when she was younger.

 ** _"Armi, I'm scared." Amethyst, at age 9, was holding her pillow to her chest. Armitage rolled over, he wasn't much older, but he stared at her. He wanted to be mad, he would give anything to be pissed at her. But her eyes, round and filled with fear, fear of their father. He was melting, but he wasn't going to give in so soon._**

 ** _"Go to bed Ame. It's late. Father will be upset you snuck out of your room again."_**

 ** _"Please. I promise to be quiet." Her lip quivering. Brendol had been drinking that night, and when he's drunk he got a little handsy with his favorite child. Armitage studied her face, there were tracks of tears streaming down her face. "Please." She wiped her eyes._**

 ** _"Fine." He said. Amethyst ran around to the other side of his bed. Throwing her pillow up and climbing in after it. She pulled the covers over herself and cuddled into her older brothers arm. "Roll over."_**

 ** _She moved away from him slightly, but still faced him. Breathing deep, she fell asleep, feeling safe. At least for the night._**

 ** _In the morning Amethyst was in her own bed, but with her brothers pillow instead of her own. He knew the scent of him calmed her. She smiled and got up, getting ready for the day._**

"Maybe next time, you find someone else to cuddle."

"I know you're not a cuddler, its all the more reason to do it." She snuggled her head under his chin. She did it to annoy him, but secretly he didn't mind.

After another moment of childhood bliss, she rolled off and hot up to make breakfast for their party of five.

Their meal was quiet. No one spoke, there was nothing left to say. They might possibly die on this planet. No one knew they were there, no one knew if their signal got out, and it definitely wont after Kylo is done gutting the poor pod.

"What do you plan on doing with all that shit Ren? Its useless junk and can't possibly be of any help to you." Armitage said. He stood up and brushed off some dust that had settled itself onto him.

"Well maybe-" Amethyst started but there was a deafening sound surrounding them. Looking up it was a command shuttle.

No one knew if they should trust them or not, so Hux hid in the darkened pod. Mitaka followed him, guarding the general. Upon landing Amethyst watched curious of how this would play out. The shuttle doors lowered and a group of people exited. They were all carrying blasters, after a moment Amethyst could see their uniforms. Not rebels, thank the heavens. Instead they were obviously first order, and they did not look pleased.

"Get on the ground" They ordered the group. While pointing their weapons at Amethyst.

"Guy's I'm First Order. AM-2521" She called out her rank number, maybe someone will recognize her. Instead they took the safety off of their blasters.

"Silence." They went to hit her.

"Stop." Hux emerged, holding his own blaster. "Back away officer." Every single operative went still.

"General Hux sir." The leader saluted.

"At ease." They calmed their still figures. "You were going to harm a medical officer?"

"She could've been lying sir."

"I can guarantee she wasn't."

"Yes Sir." He nodded, he felt ashamed. "We received your distress signal."

"Oh good." Hux said sarcastically. "May we leave this tedious planet?"

"Of course sir. Follow me" He turned and walked towards the command shuttle.


	8. Chapter 8

The command shuttle brought them to the _Finalizer_ , which has been set to go to Supreme Leader Snokes location.

Amethyst and everyone else was allowed to shower and change their clothes.

Armitage and Mitaka showered together, unbeknownst the other officers. Phasma relished in the feeling, never will she take such a gift for granted ever again. Kylo showered quickly and roughly, his scars felt sore in the scalding hot water, but he preferred it that way.

The fresh warm water was like a gift from the heavens for Amethyst, she watched as the layers of filth and dirt from the months washed away. She then decided to cut her hair. It had grown out an inch, displaying the bright orange hair she shared with her older brother. Grabbing a pair of sheers in the bathroom she shaved it all off. Once she was done she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't regret it, but somehow felt like a weight has been lifted from her when she shaved it off.

Cleaning up the scattered hair, Amethyst walked out of the bathroom. Amethyst was supposed to have dinner with the major people on board, she didn't want to, instead she just wanted to sleep. She didn't think she could stomach actual food, after months of rations and borderline starvation.

"AM-2521." A crusty old man greeted her when she walked in. His eyes wandered her body. What did he see in her, she was wearing a uniform, a nurses uniform at that. Nurses were supposed to keep covered from neck to ankle, to help repel blood and cuts from machinery happening.

"Just call me Amethyst." She said, she felt tired. Why couldn't she sleep?

"Ame." Armitage walked up to them. "Admiral. I see you've become acquainted with my sister." Hux glared at the older man. Armitage may have out ranked him, but he still felt threatened by someone being near his sister.

"Just barely. I never got to tell her my name."

"Admiral" Amethyst said, cutting Armitage off from saying something that he might regret. "It's a pleasure, but I'd much rather just sit down. Wouldn't you agree?" She smiled, cutting the conversation short. Armitage lead her to a seat. She was between Mitaka and Kylo.

"It's amazing you're even here" Dopheld said.

"I could say the same for you Mitaka. Does he always have his perks?" Mitaka laughed nervously under his breath, and dinner was brought. The admirals eyes lingered on Amethyst while he ate, she ignored him, Kylo didn't. The man didn't know that Kylo made note to interrogate him later.

It was extremely quiet. Awkward even, worse than their first night on the pod. Amethyst felt eyes staring at her, men murmuring amongst each other.

"They're thinking about you." Kylo whispered. He wasn't eating, instead he wore a new mask, and was leaning in his chair. He seemed just as out of place as Amethyst was.

"I bet." She replied. She barely touched her food, her stomach hurt too much. It was too rich of food after the diet she was eating. She couldn't eat any of it. Instead just pushing things around with her fork.

"I should kill them all."

"Why would you do that?" She glanced at him "To defend my honor? This is nothing I haven't faced before."

"Except you shouldn't have to face it. These men, animals, would see you dead when they were finished with you." He growled. No one noticed he was even speaking to the generals sister.

"I'll be fine. You're no better with your insults." She slightly pushed away her dish.

"I have no intention of actually hurting you, unlike them." He goes quiet, as if lost in thought for a few moments, Amethyst's dish is taken from her. "Supreme Leader requires your presence."

"What? Why?" She turned her head fully at him. Armitage glanced up at them.

"I am unsure of at this time. The meeting is tomorrow." With that Kylo got up and left. Amethyst looked to Armitage. He was just as confused, but didn't let it show.

Without saying anything, Amethyst got up as well. She was too tired to sit here in a group that wasn't her own, any longer. She walked through the halls of the _Finalizer,_ to her quarters. Once inside, she pushed off her shoes and fell face first into the humble bed and fell asleep like she was forced to do it.

…

Time passed like sand passing through someones fingers. Amethyst went back to her normal duties as a nurse, and was at peace doing something she was familiar with. Not many injuries, some accidents while fixing a part of the ship, or someone tripped and got hurt worse than they thought.

Then came the dreaded day. Amethyst was nervous about meeting someone so respected. No. Worshipped.

"Supreme Leader" Amethyst greeted with a slight bow. This was her first time meeting the being. He wasn't quite a man, but he wasn't a god, he was just that a being.

"Amethyst Hux." His voice boomed around the room. She was too afraid to speak. Instead she nodded. "I am pleased"

"Pleased?" She glanced nervously at him.

"Your work on getting both of these fools, back in one piece." He gestured to her brother and the sith.

"You're welcome, sir." Amethyst felt kinda warm and fuzzy at the praise.

Leader Snoke continued with some plans that needed to be put in order, and he finally looked at Kylo. With that Armitage walked out. Amethyst was unsure of what she was supposed to do, so she kinda just stayed standing there, next to Kylo.

"Do not let the memories of your father cloud your judgement. You are ready to complete your training."

"As you wish Supreme Leader." Kylo nodded. He turned and left.

"Amethyst."

"Yes Sir?"

"Do not get too attached to Ren, I feel a disturbance."

"Yes sir."

With that she was allowed to leave. _'Disturbance?'_ Amethyst thought. Was he going to die? Was he going to find a girlfriend, and she was just going to fuck it up? Shaking her head, she resumed her work. Armitage back in a commanding position, and Kylo was off who knows where. Mitaka followed Hux like a lost puppy, but he was treated better than a lost puppy would. Phasma went to lead a new wave of troops, the location was of a possible rebel base. Amethyst hoped she came back safely.


	9. Chapter 9

5 months passed and it seemed that everything was back to how it began. No one was sure if that was a good or bad thing at this point. Amethyst walked around the cot, a proper got shot in the foot turing training. The trooper was actually a funny individual, making Amethyst laugh as she watched him up.

"So then I said 'Really, I'm not worth the extra 3 credits'" He said with hand gestures. Amethyst was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe, suddenly the trooper went quiet.

Looking up she saw Kylo standing over her.

"Commander Ren."

"AM-2521"

"One moment sir." Amethyst hated that she had to be so formal with him, especially after practically 5 months of insulting each other.

Amethyst finished quickly with the trooper. She lead Kylo away from the terrified trooper.

"How may I help you?"

"I would like to have a date."

"Date… with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It seems only normal, after we-"

"Verbally abused each other for half a year?"

"Yes."

"Your idea of romance concerns me, but I will agree to you date, _Commander Ren_."

"See you at 18:00 Amethyst."

"Can't wait." She called to him as he walked away and out of the hospital wing.

…..

Amethyst brushed her now bob length hair. Her room door opened and Kylo walked in.

"You should knock. You didn't know if I was naked."

"I did though, and you weren't."

"That's not my point Kylo." She rolls her eyes and turns to him.

"We are eating in my quarters."

"How intimate."

"Its the only place…"

"That you feel safe. I know."

"That I can take off my helmet and eat." He continued. Amethyst laughed.

"Lead the way my dear knight."

"With pleasure."

…..

"How lovely." Amethyst commented, and she actually meant it. It was a beautiful set up Kylo had provided. He ordered the food before he went to get Amethyst, so she didn't have to wait long.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." She sat down in a chair Kylo pulled out for her. She scooted in and waited for Kylo to prepare himself for eating. He pulled off his helmet, and placed it in the ashes of his enemies that were in another room connected to the main room.

Kylo sat down. Amethyst grabbed her fork and started stabbing some food to put into her mouth. Kylo just watched awkwardly.

"You know, its rude to stare." She smirked at him.

"I can't help it."

"Why's that?" she said after finishing another mouthful.

"Your hair, its so distracting." He met her eyes.

"My hair?" She asked smiling

"Yes." He nodded

"Is it because its short?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Then why is it distracting?"

"Its so orange."

Amethyst laughed at that. "Well luckily thats all I got from my father. I can't say the same for Armitage."

…

Dinner progressed too quick for either of their liking. Soon they were both sharing a bottle of wine on a love seat that was in his room. Kylo opened up slightly about his past, with a funny story about his Jedi training.

After Amethyst had finished laughing she looked at Kylo. Her eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. Kylo decided to take a risk and close the distance between them. His lips gently touched hers. She tensed for a moment before melting into it.

Their lips moving in sync, molding into one. Kylo pushed his tongue between her lips. She opened her mouth, giving him access to her mouth. He greedily pushed in and explored every inch of her mouth. She put down her wine glass and weaved both hands into his hair. Tangling her fingers into the dark locks.

They parted for breath before quickly reattaching their lips. He took another risk and trailed his hands up her arms to cup her face. Pulling her closer.

At last they stopped, both out of breath and quite pleased with the outcome of the evening.

"We'll have to do this again." Amethyst whispered breathing heavily.

"Yes. Please." He actually smiled, before kissing once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Alarms were blaring around the base. Amethyst's heart was pounding, she was running to find her brother. He'd know what to do, he did last time after all. Luckily Kylo found her first.

"Kylo." She huffed. Her eyes held fear, not of him, but everything happening again.

"Amethyst. Come, we need to go now." He took her hand and they ran. Towards the pods, reserved for high ranking personal.

Kylo could feel everything she was feeling, the terror, the stress, asking herself why this was happening again. Just as they were nearing the new ship, a group of rebel soldiers intercepted them. Amethyst saw her brother being forced to his knees, how one of them hit up with the back of their weapon.

"Armitage." she ran towards them, they yelled at her to stop, to get on her knees. She didn't, she kept going closer. "Please don't" Kylo was close behind, he fought off some men on his own.

"Ma'am please. Get down on your knees, hand behind your head, do not make us use force." two men grabbed her by the arms.

"Amethyst, do as they-" he received another blow to the face.

Amethyst broke free of the grip the men had on her "Stop! Don't hurt-" she stopped. The shot echoed around the room. There was no pain, she felt nothing. She dropped to her knees instantly. Her hands moved and touched her abdomen. Looking at them they were covered in red.

It all seemed to blur, Armitage trying to get up to go to her. Kylo racing to catch her falling body. Everything was going to fast, yet so slow. Her head smashed onto the cold metal floor. Blood pulsing out of her body. Kylo and Armitage was subdued and held back from helping the innocent female. Minutes passed, it felt like hours.

Amethyst looked towards her brother, he fought against their grip, he tried reaching for her. "General stop moving." he was ordered.

"Please, she's my sister." his voice cracked "my baby sister." he said even softer.

"Armi." she breathed out quietly. Hux's eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall.

"It's going to be ok Ame. You're gonna be ok."

"No I'm not." she tried laughing, but instead coughed up blood. It ran down her chin and cheek. Her eyes started to close.

"Ame, wake up. Wake up, don't go to sleep!" He leaned towards her, reaching his hands towards her outstretched one.

"Let him go." A new voice rang out. Female, older.

It was Leia, Kylo and Hux knew as much. Armitage was allowed free of the soldiers holding him down, he dragged Amethyst's body into his lap.

"No, no. Ame. Ame, please no" she didn't move. "Please wake up." tears fell from his eyes. "Please, its your brother. Wake up." He gripped her to his chest. Her body slowly going cold from black of blood flow. He rocked back and forth, not caring about appearances. His baby sister is gone.

General Leia Organa of the Resistance, her heart ached watching her enemy in such a state. She knew what he was feeling, she felt the same when Han Solo, her husband, died. Being unable to save someone you love… she knew all too well. "General Hux. You are under arrest." She said, her voice betraying her.

Hux didn't care about what she was saying, his tears streamed down his sisters cheek. Kylo's body was frozen, agony ripped through him, but he couldn't find it in himself to do anything about it.

Amethyst's eyes were glazed over, they reflected her brothers face, now she truly was dead.

…..

"General Armitage Hux, you are being charged with such crimes. Man slaughter, mass murder, and crimes against humanity. How do you plead?" General Organa spoke.

"Guilty." He said. "I did it for the greater good, to unite the galaxy. To bring an end to you."

The crowd yelled in anger, and shock, repulsion even. Hux kept his cold exterior, what more could they do to him? He had nothing left. Everything he ever cared for is gone. Dead. There was nothing worse than what he was feeling now.

"Then that is settled. Guilty." The verdict echoes around the room.

He was ushered aside, soon to be stripped of his rant, uniform, and forced into a prison for the most tedious and slimy of scum and criminals. Kylo was put in the stand he was once occupying, his verdict was guilty as well. Instead of the usual prison that Hux would be inhabiting, he would be placed in a force cell. It would block his abilities, and make him almost paralyzed to the ability.

…..

"General." Leia walked up to Hux's cell, he wasn't allowed with the other prisoners, they feared that would end in a riot.

"You can cut the crap. I'm not a general anymore." Armitage snapped.

"I came to speak with you about your sister."

"What about her? Didn't you just burn and toss her?"

"Not in the slightest. We kept her in a state of slow decay. For you."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to give you the opportunity that I never had, and to bury her."

"A funeral. For my sister that you killed."

"They thought her a threat and shot her in defense."

"SHE WASN'T ARMED!" Hux banged on the glass with his fists, Leia flinched. "She was never armed. She can barely shoot a blaster, let alone defend herself with one." Fresh tears ran to his eyes. He looked away to hide the shame of showing so much emotion. "She acted tougher than she was."

"You under estimate her."

"Only two times in her life did she take charge. Making us survive that blasted explosion, getting us to supreme leader alive."

"And?"

Hux stared at his rival general. "When our father fucked us."

Leia looked abashed at Hux. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything.

"I'm barely a criminal, compared to that monster. Sure I killed millions at a push of a button, but he forced children to, to…"

"Enough." Leia stopped him. "You are to be present at her funeral. 08:00 tomorrow morning."

...

Kylo was in cuffs, they dampened his ability as well. Armitage stood closest to the hole they were going to put her body in. They had a clear 'case' type coffin, Hux was allowed to touch it. There was only 4 people present, not including the guards, that were to take action if necessary.

The funeral was quite somber. Armitage stared at the peaceful face of his sister. _'If only father were here to see this…'_ He thought bitterly. A cruel joke, that he was going to share with his sister once he died himself.

The man conducting the ceremony went on about how the gods would accept her into the afterlife. How she was a good person.

Kylo looked guiltily at the woman that he actually fell for, maybe he was cursed. He was to never find love, especially not now that he was sentenced to life in prison. The only way out was either he was let free, or death. He would choose death.

Finally after the man finished his speech, Hux was allowed to grieve, in as much privacy as he was allowed. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you… I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over again. The female's body never moving to recognize that he spoke, she will never hear him, never again.

Amethyst's body was lowered into the ground. Hux thought that she would like the place that she was buried. It was bright and green, no rain, unlike those clichés. Animals chirping, the sun shining. It would be a lovely day.

This would be the last day that Armitage Hux, and Kylo Ren, were allowed outdoors.


End file.
